For many outdoor activities the weather plays a key role in determining a person's enjoyment of the activity. If the chance of inclement weather during the outdoor activity exists, the person must decide whether or not to take along an apparel item for protection from the elements. However, carrying the apparel item when not being worn can become a burdensome task.